


Enough

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Being just a skeleton isn't really practical during sex, but Brook and Sanji manage anyway. BrookxSanji.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Enough
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: BrookxSanji, kind of angsty, smutty, yaoi.
> 
> Disclaimer: If it were owned by me, One Piece would have a spin-off OVA series called ‘The slutty adventures of Sanji’. That series does not exist except for in my head, so unfortunately One Piece is not mine. Damn.
> 
> Rating: R

“Nn, Brook…” Sanji moaned, pulling the skeleton closer. His hands were buried in the thick hair of Brook’s precious afro, gripping firmly enough for the other man to feel it. Rocking his hips harder, the blond pressed his face into the shoulder of Brook’s jacket, panting softly as he moved his hands around to Brook’s shoulder blades. It was hard to get a grip on him, since there was little of him to hold onto in the first place.  
  
After years of being like this and trapped in the Florian Triangle, Brook hadn’t had any opportunity to do any of  _that_ , but since getting on this ship… Well, things were looking up. Even though the crew had not been all that happy to have him at first, they had all warmed to him through the fight against Moria. Luffy of course had been fascinated by him at the start, and he was glad for it, since he had gotten to meet and join them because of it. And of course, now he had a sexy blond straddling his lap.  
  
Which could never be a bad thing, regardless of gender.  
  
With his hand wrapped around the cook’s cock – through the shirt of course; they’d already found that bones on skin like that did  _not_  feel very nice – and the other grasping Sanji’s waist, Brook was pretty happy just to watch him. It wasn’t like he had anything else to please himself with, though he knew that if he did he would be having a huge  _problem_  right now. Looking up into the pleasure-filled blue eye, the skeleton couldn’t help but wish there was more he could do for Sanji. Hell, they couldn’t even  _kiss_.  
  
If nothing else, he wanted to at least do that, but he knew it was impossible. He’d never be able to kiss Sanji, no matter what he did. There wasn’t a cure for Devil Fruit, and he was unsure what would happen to him if his was negated anyway. Since it was his second life, surely he’d die if it was taken away, and he wasn’t ready go to yet. Not until he’d seen Laboon, at the very least.  
  
But enough of that; it was impossible anyway. Pulling Sanji closer, Brook hummed a tune into his ear, moving his hand along to it as if it were dancing. As the blond gasped, he decided this was enough.


End file.
